Bella's Addiction
by awesomelyme
Summary: Bella has an addiction, but to what? Read to find out how her addiction effect her and those around her! Warning for OOC-ness and randomness!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**AN:** Okay I can't not write apparently because I keep getting these ideas for stories in my head every time I do something. I don't think I will ever write a serious fan fiction because I like the funny ones too much! And a huge thanks to my AWESOME Beta StarrySkies2Nite! Did I mention she was awesome? Here is the newest story, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the awesome characters. I just like to mentally torture them.

**Chapter One:** The Beginning

**Bella POV**

Me staying at the Cullen's house was starting to be a frequent occurrence. I was over almost ever weekend now, but Charlie didn't care because he loved Alice and Esme and Carlisle. So, here I was again sitting in the Cullen living room while Edward was out on a hunt with Jasper and Rosalie. I was deep into a book when I realized that the growling I had been hearing for the past 15 minutes was my stomach. I was getting hungry. Not sure of what exactly Alice had stocked in the fridge this time, I got up and walked toward the kitchen.

I was almost to the kitchen when Alice appeared in front of me grinning. Oh no, she wasn't about to try and give me another make-over was she?

"I'm not trying to give you a make-over Bella," she said matter-of-factly. I sighed in relief. "But, I do want to do something!"

"What exactly is it you wanna do? I was just going to get food!" I said in desperation as I looked anxiously into the kitchen behind her. My mouth practically watering as I laid eyes on the fridge that I knew had something edible in it.

"Calm down. I want to have a girl's night! Just the two of us!" she said enthusiastically.

"What exactly does that entail?" I asked cautiously.

She rolled her eyes as she took me by the arm and sat me down at the kitchen counter. Alice ticked off points on her fingers, "it means, watching movies, eating ice cream and all that stuff."

"Oh..." I sighed as understanding struck me.

"Yeah, so what do you want to see? Wait never-mind…" Alice got that glazed look in her eyes and I knew that she was having a vision. I got up and started to tip toe to the fridge before she could come out of her daze.

I opened the door to see what was in there. Lettuce, tomatoes, and other salad ingredients were stuffed in a drawer. There was some ham in another. On the top shelf there was...Suddenly the door swung shut with a bang- rocking the fridge on its sides.

"I zone out for a minute and you leave me for food!" Alice cried.

"Sorry Alice, but that growling you hear? It's my stomach."

"Oh- sorry I forget you have to eat," she admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, but what are we watching?"

"I figured we could see 27 Dresses and…" Alice babbled a whole list of new movies that I realized weren't even out on DVD yet before I stopped her.

"Wait- are we going out tonight?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow at her.

"No," she replied simply.

"Then how are we watching those movies? They're still in theaters."

"Easy- I called in a favor- we have them already."

My mouth made that ˜o" shape again. "Well when do we start this chick movie marathon?" I asked. This was actually one of her plans that I was excited about because one- it required no large amounts of money, two- I had no potential for tripping or harming myself in any outfit that Alice chose for me, and three- we got to stay at the Cullen's house.

"NOW! If we start now we will finish when the boys come home," she said happily.

"Food?" I asked as I pointed towards the fridge with a pleading face.

"Oh, right."

I watched as Alice wrenched open the freezer door and began to look at what was in there. I was just praying that in her giddy state she would let me heat up anything frozen.

"Ugh...no…no…no…" Alice said as she looked in at the different things. I peered over her shoulder to try and see what she was ewing at when she exclaimed, "AH-ha!" and slammed the door before I got a chance to look. _'Please let it be something humans can actually eat'_I thought.

Alice turned around and I saw what she was holding. In her hands was a quart tub of Ben & Jerry's Chunk Monkey ice cream and a spoon. She thrust the frozen tub out to me with the spoon lying on top of it.

"Ready?"

"Um Alice, that is going to be freezing cold to me and rock hard."

"Dang! I keep forgetting about this food stuff."

Alice ran over to the microwave by the stove and popped it open and set the ice cream inside.

"What are you doing Alice? You know that is ice cream? It melts..."

"Yes, I know. I had a vision- it will be okay if it stays in for only five seconds. It's just enough to get it softer but not ruin it. Trust me- everything will be okay."

It made me feel better that she had had a vision about this. After all, I wouldn't bet against Alice. She pressed a button and the microwave whirred to life. Five seconds later, she opened the door and handed me a quart of Chunk Monkey ice cream that was just right. With that, we went to commandeer the TV from Emmett and his video games.

"Emmett, can we have the TV?" Alice said sweetly.

"Why do you want it?" he said not even looking away from the screen.

"We-" she said gesturing to me "-are having a movie marathon!"

"Can it wait?"

"No…" Alice trailed off. She was getting angry. This could not bode well for Emmett.

"Well then I'm afraid…" he trailed off suggestively.

I knew that he wanted to be able to use her high speed internet connection in order to play his games since we would be taking his TV away from him. They had had a huge argument about it months ago that ended with Emmett pouting while being locked out of his own room as Rose and Alice put a special lock code on her laptop so that Emmett wouldn't get on it without her permission. Then, we had to have Jasper and Edward throw him out of the house just so Alice could come out with the laptop and hide it from him.

Alice let out a huge sigh. "Fine you can play Halo Live on my internet if we can have the TV." she said in one long rush. Emmett was beaming as he turned off the game. "The unlock code is 'Emmett is too dumb to figure out the unlock code.'"

Emmett's jaw hit the floor. "You're kidding me!" he said.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Alice smirked. "You didn't break it."

"Oh you will pay!" Emmett said as he carried his game upstairs.

"You wouldn't!" Alice hissed.

"Oh I would…" He replied.

I had no idea what they were talking about, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know, so I just made myself comfortable on the couch.

"Don't you harm my laptop- it's my second baby!" she proclaimed as he slammed the door to his room. So that was it! He really did have a death wish.

"Ugh- ready?" she asked as she put in the DVD at vampire speed and turned off the lights. I nodded happily.

As she turned off the lights, the entire living room went completely dark. There was no light coming through the windows because the clouds covered the moon tonight as usual. Alice, however, could see perfectly and skipped over to plop down next to me on the couch.

"Alice, will I like this ice cream? I've never had it before." I told her as the opening credits started.

"Yep- didn't I say trust me?" she whispered.

I just nodded as I pried the lid off of the tub. I took the spoon in hand and took a small bite. It was really good. Amazing actually. It was like it just got better with every bite. It was incredible- _'almost as good as kissing Edward,'_ I thought as I took another bite.

A Little While Later…

That ice cream was amazing. I was glad that I trusted Alice. Not only was it awesome, but, it helped me stay awake much longer when I normally would have fallen asleep. I wanted more. No, I _needed_ more. But, the only problem was that I wouldn't have been able to fit any more in my stomach at this point. I had already eaten the entire tub on accident.

But, mainly, I was glad that I had managed to stay awake so much longer! This was awesome! That was when I realized that I could use this to help stay awake on those nights that I didn't want to fall asleep so early with Edward. Oh yes! I would have to thank Alice!  
**  
Alice POV**

By the time we got to the end of the second movie, Bella had a major sugar rush from the Ben & Jerry's. She laughed hysterically at the scenes that were mildly funny, and I thought she might turn purple on the truly funny scenes. At one point I got a bit worried. I couldn't let Edward find out about this. He would kill me. Especially if he found out that she had eaten a whole tub of ice cream for dinner. But the shock that she eaten the whole thing overshadowed the thought of Edward.

In the middle of the third movie, Bella fell fast asleep. She was curled up on the couch murmuring "Chunky Monkey" in her sleep. God I hoped she didn't say that when Edward got back.

Edward! Oh, crap, they would be home some! I had to dispose of the evidence. I quickly got up and threw away the empty tub of ice cream and washed the spoon. But then I realized that the tub was clearly visible in the can since none of us ate human food. Crap! Then I saw the lighter and inspiration struck me. I hurriedly took the tub out in the yard and burned it. I made one last sweep for any evidence that might be left of the tub. Satisfied, I went back in to check for evidence inside. There was none.

I sighed in relief as I took Bella up stairs and placed her on Edward's bed. He would never know. As I went to shut the door, I heard Bella talking in her sleep again.

"Ben & Jerry's."

**Now REVIEW! And I have a poll up! Go vote!**


	2. Chapter 2: Grocery Shopping

**AN: **Okay I am not that pleased with this chapter but here it is anyway. Thank you for all of the reviews and don't stop reading!

**Chapter Two:** Grocery Shopping

**Bella POV**

I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer. Instantly, I was wide awake- despite the fact that it was six in the morning! But, how could I sleep with Edward pulling me closer to him?

"Edward?" I asked curiously.

I opened my eyes to find I was in Edward's bed wrapped in his arms- just as I thought. I snuggled a little closer to him- not wanting to move anymore than I already had. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and held me as he kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly as the moment stretched on.

"Bella?" he asked after a minute. Edward pulled away from me to look into my face.

I cracked one eye open to see that he had a look of confusion and concern on his beautiful face. This time, I sighed in frustration as I opened both of my eyes slowly. I wasn't happy about the fact that he had pulled away from me, but I was curious about what it was that had him so confused this time.

"What is it Edward?" I asked groggily.

"Well, it's kind of about what you were saying in your sleep. What did you dream about?" he bit his lip nervously like I always did. I couldn't help but smirk as he did so because I knew I was rubbing off on him.

"What did I say this time?" I asked. My dream was rather crazy, and I could only imagine what I had said.

"Well, you just kept saying stuff about chunky monkeys, spoons, and dresses."

I started laughing at the fact that I had actually said that in my sleep, but it did fit with the dream. I started to giggle at my own warped imagination. Edward looked at me like I truly had lost my mind, which only made me laugh harder. I was starting to have a hard time breathing, so I began to take slow deep breaths to calm down.

"Okay….Okay…." I said calmly.

I was taking deep gulps of air that served the purpose of suppressing my laughter, and it also served as a stall to help me think about how to explain what I dreamed about. If anything from last night, I remembered Alice explicitly telling me to not say one word about the fact that I ate a whole quart tub of ice cream for dinner to Edward because it wouldn't go over very well. So, I decided to leave that tiny little fact unknown for now and omit the ice cream part from my dream. I took one last deep breath and began to tell my revised dream.

_Ten minutes later…_

"….And that was when we all started dancing to 'The Bad Touch.'" I finished.

Edward sat there with his brows furrowed and just stared off into space. Deep down, I knew this was going to happen. It was like he just couldn't believe I had actually dreamed about what I had. You would think that someone as talented and imaginative, especially in music, as Edward was would be able to grasp what I was telling him. But, apparently you lost a little bit of your imagination when you couldn't dream anymore.

Finally, he came out of his thoughts and shook his head as if to clear it.

"Well, what do you want to do today, love?" he asked, suddenly excited.

"Well, I am over for the entire weekend, so I don't have to worry about going home. But, before we make plans, let's let the human eat her breakfast." I said as I got up and stretched.

"Sounds good to me." he said as he kissed me and picked me up bridal style.

We were in the kitchen in seconds. Edward sat me down and I immediately went to the fridge to start my search because I knew what I was looking for. I had to see if there was any of that ice cream from last night left. It was amazing. Words can't even begin to describe how good it was. I NEEDED MORE!! NOW!

I opened the freezer door a little too quickly, but Edward must have chalked it all up to hunger because he didn't say anything. As soon as the door was open, my eyes started to frantically scan the mostly empty shelves for the tell-tale Ben & Jerry's logo on the few boxes and tubs. The first box was a frozen pizza- no. Beside it there was a box of waffles- maybe- if there is no ice cream! I cringed at the thought, but continued my search. Toaster Struddles were defiantly out, and I still couldn't find my Chunky Monkey! How could this be happening! The only thing like ice cream in the freezer was Sherbert! Ew! Sherbert could not compare to the awesomeness of Chunky Monkey!

I slammed the door in frustration and disappointment. I would have to tell Alice to get me extra next time she went food shopping at my request. Wait- that was it! I turned to Edward and gave him a look that dared him to defy me and said, "Grab your coat- we're going shopping."

Alice practically appeared out of nowhere suddenly and started bouncing in the doorway, while Edward's jaw dropped for a moment and he stared at me in disbelief. He knew I hated shopping, and apparently he didn't understand. I sighed as I began to explain.

"Not clothes shopping-" I saw Alice's face fall a bit. "Food shopping. Now grab your coat." I said seriously again. "We're going grocery shopping…" my stomach growled right as he turned to leave and he stopped to stare at me intently. So I added, "….After I eat my waffles."

_Ten minutes, an ecstatic Alice, and two waffles later…_

I climbed into the passenger of Edward's Volvo anxiously. Secretly, I was grateful I hadn't seen Jasper yet today because he would have defiantly picked up on my emotions and guessed something was up. Then, I realized as Edward climbed into the car that now was one of those times that I was very thankful he could not read my mind. I had already invented a very plausible lie to explain the Chunky Monkey to him. And, Alice was with me to help, or to buy stuff mostly. I didn't really care either way. I was ready to go and get my ice cream! I was simply giddy and drooling at the thought of it.

_Jesus, calm down Bella you sound like a crack addict about to get your fix for the day. _I thought.

_Oh shut up- you know you like the Chunky Monkey! _My own internal voice snapped back.

_Well, you aren't gonna get it if you don't calm down!_

_Are you threatening me?! How dare you threaten me! _

_Chill out chunky it'll be okay…_

_Oh no, you just did not!_

_Oh yes I just did! Look at yourself, you've had the ice cream once and you are totally addicted to it! _

_Am not! Now shut up and go away before I hurt you- well actually myself._

_Fine!_

"Bella?"

_How do you know my name?!_

"Bella, we're here." I felt someone gently nudging my shoulder and realized it was Edward.

"Huh?" I said as I snapped out of my self-induced daze.

"We're here." He said as he looked at me softly.

"Oh." I said as I blushed.

I awkwardly climbed out of the car under Edward's concerned gaze, and closed my door. As soon as I stepped out, Alice gave me a warning look. I knew that she knew what was going on, but I just shrugged. I was too anxious to get to my ice cream to care about her opinion right now, and I took off walking as quickly as I could without stumbling.

In the store, Alice grabbed a shopping cart and was practically bouncing the whole way through the store. I wanted to run straight to the frozen food section, but I knew that for my plan to work, I had to be subtle. So, first, we went through fruit, then cereal, and canned goods. Alice was randomly throwing things in as we went through the aisles, and half of what she threw in was not something that was good or useful to me. I mean, what could I possibly do with a can of dehydrated milk?

"Bella…" Alice began when I called her out on what she was doing. "You understand how many people live in our house right?" I nodded. "Appearances." She said simply. My mouth made an 'o' shape. "Now, where are the frozen foods?" she asked as she started to power walk down the aisle once again.

My eyes glazed over a little when she said that, but I quickly shook it off and started after her with Edward by my side. I could sense him glancing at me curiously every now and then but chose to ignore it, and I can't believe I actually did, but I replaced my thoughts of him with the thought of ice cream. What the hell is wrong with me?! Honestly, maybe my little inside voice of reason from earlier was right- maybe I was addicted to this stuff. But, it takes a long time to develop an addiction right? So technically, it is just a fond obsession. A fond obsession that now had me almost drooling at the tubs of Ben & Jerry's that laid behind the sliding glass door in front of me, and had Alice biting her nails while holding white knuckled onto the buggy beside me.

"Edward?" I managed to keep my voice normal somehow.

"Yes, love?"

I turned to face him and gave him the best smile I could summon up. "Would mind going to get the bread? I forgot to grab some…" I said and bit my lip.

"Sure, I'll be right back." He said and turned to walk away. As soon as he rounded the corner, Alice attacked me.

"Bella, what is going on?" Alice demanded as I opened the door and started to pull out the Chunky Monkey ice cream.

"Nothing, why?" I said as I grabbed one tub and set it in the buggy. _Why only get one? _I thought to myself. _I wanted more last time, and with two I won't run out again._

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a cold, forceful hand grabbing my elbow. "Bella…" Alice said while gesturing at me, whom was trying to grab a second tub of ice cream. "_this, _is not nothing!" she said critically.

"What? I'm just buying some ice cream." I said nonchalantly.

"Bella, since when do you eat ice cream?" she raised one eyebrow.

"I've always eaten ice cream." I declared as she stepped closer to me.

"Okay, but since when do you eat Chunky Monkey ice cream in mass amounts?"

"Two quart tubs hardly classify as mass amounts, and I eat Chunky Monkey since last night."

"But, don't you think you should put one back? You can't possibly eat two whole quarts of ice cream by yourself."

"I ate one last night, which was a mistake, and besides, the other is…" I paused to think of how I could pass off the second tub of ice cream in my hands that I oh so desperately did not want to put back. Finally, it clicked and you could virtually see the light bulb ding above my head. "…is for appearances!" I said quickly. Alice's face fell and she sighed dramatically.

"I knew I should have never let you eat that ice cream, but how was I supposed to know it would lead to this?" Alice asked as she sunk down on the floor and started to dry sob. Oh crap, this was my entire fault.

"Alice," I said as I sat down the ice cream and knelt beside her. "It's okay, it's not like I'm addicted to it. No need for the melodramatics." I said.

"Then why do I see you becoming addicted to it?" she said viciously.

I was a little shocked by her sudden anger and declaration, but she continued despite the look on my face.

"Edward will know, and he will blame ME." she said as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Edward won't blame you." I said. "You know he wouldn't, and I won't become addicted to ice cream anyway. So, no need to worry. Isn't being addicted to food a little ridiculous?"

She smiled at me charily, and I returned the favor. I stood and stuck out my hand to help her up even though she didn't need it. Alice accepted and hosted herself up.

"Don't worry Alice." I muttered as I turned around to grab the tub of Chunky Monkey from the case. "There is no way I'll become addicted to this stuff." I said as I turned around.

She raised her eyebrow at me again. "Then why are you getting two tubs?" she said suspiciously.

"Appearances." I repeated myself. "Isn't that why you have been buying at least two of everything today?"

"Partially. Plus, I just like to buy stuff." she said as she merrily hoped up on the back of the buggy.

"So I've noticed." I said under my breath, but I knew she still heard every word. I saw her roll her eyes.

"Come on." She said as she hoped down. "Let's go check out before the frozen stuff melts."

"What about Edward?"

"He'll round the corner in three…two…one…" she said.

As soon as she finished counting down, we saw Edward come running around the corner as fast as he could without giving himself away toward us. Alice started laughing next to me, and I turned to pass my open-mouthed gaping stare between her and my fiancé who was still running toward us like a mad man being chased. When my eyes shot back to Edward, he shouted.

"Run!"

**AN:** Dun…Dun… Dun…What happened to Edward? And, yes Bella is getting addicted to the ice cream a bit quickly, but she...just…can't…help…it. Ha! So review! It's the button in the bottom left corner. Click it!


	3. Chapter 3: Grocery Store at War

**AN: **New chapter! Yay! Sorry for the wait! I have been SO busy…Don't kill me- cowers in corner- And thank you to my wonderful beta StarrySkies!

**BN:** What, you never heard of a Beta Note? Heh, I feel special... I actually have nothing to say, just wanted to mess around with the chapter more. You should really try it sometime. It's actually a lot of fun! StarrySkies (She's Awesome!)

_**Previously on Bella's Addiction…**_

_"He'll round the corner in three…two…one…" she said. _

_As soon as she finished counting down, we saw Edward come running around the corner as fast as he could without giving himself away toward us. Alice started laughing next to me, and I turned to pass my open-mouthed gaping stare between her and my fiancé who was still running toward us like a mad man being chased. When my eyes shot back to Edward, he shouted._

_"Run!"_

**Chapter 3: **Grocery Store at War

(Guess what song I was listening to..)

**Edward POV**

Bella had sent me to get the bread. Easy enough, but it struck me as odd that we didn't just grab it as we went past earlier. I couldn't help but feeling like Alice- who had been speaking in Chinese in her head since we left the house- and Bella didn't want me to know what was going on, which is why I was being sent to get the bread.

I rounded the corner of the aisle to be greeted by a huge stocking cart of bread blocking my way. I decided it would be easier to just grab a loaf off the top of the stocking cart, but as soon as I reached out to grab the bread, another hand landed right on top on mine. I looked up to see who it was and froze. Jessica.

"Hi Edward," she said in an attempt at a flirty voice. I had to suppress a shudder as she giggled.

"Hey, Jessica," I said in a tone that was utterly devoid of all emotion.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked me. _Please be alone, _she thought. My cue to leave.

"I'm just getting some bread," I said as I attempted to move my hand out from under her's, but she tightened her grip.

"So, are you here all by yourself?" she asked as she ogled me. _God, please let him be alone. I can take a break and…_I started to try and block her out as her thoughts turned obscene, but it wasn't working! I had to leave.

"No, Bella and Alice are with me, and they are probably waiting on me. They just sent me to get the bread," I said in an innocent voice as her face fell a little.

"Well, I mean…what Bella doesn't know won't hurt her," she said in that same attempt-to-be-flirty voice.

My eyes were probably bulging out of their sockets by now. This could not be happening. It was Christmas all over again! Wait- that's when all of this started. I was going to kill Alice when we got home. If it weren't for her and her stupid little rules…but more importantly, please God not here, not now. Just make her leave me alone!

"Look Jessica," I said in a shaky voice as I wrenched my hand free from her death grip on it and backed slowly away, "I love Bella. All of that from over the holidays was a lie. I already told you that."

"Oh please, Edward..." she said as she rolled her eyes and stepped around from behind the cart and toward me.

I kept backing up until I hit the shelf behind me. Crap. I was trapped. Jessica continued to approach me as I looked around frantically. She stopped right in front of me, and I stopped breathing. Slowly, she raised her hand and started running it up and down my arm. Oh dear God, I needed a shower _now_, but at least, I managed to block Jessica's thoughts.

I stood completely motionless as she leaned against me and started to whisper to me.

"You know Edward, I don't care. I know that deep down you have feelings for me. So, I still have a break that I can take-"

Last straw, I couldn't be civil about this anymore. I grabbed Jessica's shoulders and roughly pushed her away from me before she could finish her sentence, maybe with a little more force than necessary. She flew back and fell on the floor on the opposite side of the aisle from me. I took off running as soon as she hit the floor. I kept enough of my mind to run at only human speed. I didn't need everyone upset because we had to move again.

As my feet pounded the tiles, I had only one thing on my mind- find Bella and Alice, then get out of here!

I dashed though produce as I continued my mad spree to the frozen food section. As I glanced back to see if I was being chased, I ran right into an old lady getting apples. I yelled a sorry over my shoulder and kept running. After an impossibly long minute of sprinting, I finally rounded my last corner to see Alice laughing hysterically while clinging to the shopping cart and Bella looking between the two of us with a very confused and worried look on her face. She asked Alice what was going on, but Alice was in no condition to answer.

I felt like I was moving in slow motion, but finally I made it to them and skidded to a stop. Alice was having fits of laughter that completely incapacitated her, so I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder and I grabbed Bella's hand. She was gaping at me, but I didn't have time to explain.

**Bella POV**

As Edward started to run out of the store, I realized that I couldn't leave my ice cream. I grabbed it out of the cart and tucked it underneath my thick parka to hide it. Although, it didn't hide it that well because it created a suspicious bulge that my arm was wrapped around, but who cared? That was all I had come here to get. As soon as I had my Chunky Monkey secure, I took off sprinting after Edward who had slowed down enough to make sure that I could keep up with him.

Alice was still laughing like a maniac as Edward ran toward the exit with her slung over his shoulder. I was still confused as ever about what was going on, but something else was nagging at my conscience. Would my ice cream set off the alarm? I didn't know, but I wouldn't just steal it. As we ran toward the exit I came up with a plan.

Though the exit was close, Edward was still sprinting as we dodged carts and shoppers. As we ran past a checkout line, I paused for a brief second to swipe the bar code across the scanner so that my ice cream wouldn't set off the alarm, and I could get away without breaking any laws. Charlie might get more than a little upset if he was called to come and arrest his own daughter. The employee manning the checkout looked a bit puzzled I reached over the counter to swipe the ice cream myself, but I just ignored her and threw the twenty in my pocket on the checkout counter before taking off running again.

**Attendant POV**

It was my first day at work and I bored to death. This was Forks after all, but I didn't expect work to be so uneventful. Scan the items, bag them, make change, "Have a Nice Day!" Not exactly brain surgery.

No sooner did the thought cross my mind than I saw someone running towards my counter. I straightened up some in anticipation, but to my surprise, the gorgeous boy with a tiny, giggling girl slung over his shoulder just kept running for the exit doors. However, the girl that was following close behind him stopped right in front of me.

She seemed oblivious to the fact that I was even there. The girl reached over the counter and started to scan the ice cream that she had in her hands without my help. I had no idea why she was doing this, but I didn't have the nerve to ask what was going on. I wouldn't have been able to ask anyway, I was too confused to make a completely coherent thought. I just watched in a dumbfounded daze as she threw a twenty- which was more than enough to cover the cost of the Ben & Jerry's she had scanned- on the counter and took off running.

The noise of the receipt machine brought me out of my daze. I was able to call out to the mysterious girl right as she went out through the doors.

"Wait! Don't you want your receipt? It was a two for one deal!"

**Bella POV**

As I burst out into the parking lot, still running like crazy, I heard the girl from the checkout call out, "Wait! Don't you want your receipt? It was a two for one deal!"

I thought about doubling back, but I didn't have time. Edward was already ten yards ahead of me and stuffing Alice into the back seat of the car. I was confused out of my mind about his actions, but I kept running toward him. I got to the car and jumped in, thankfully without falling once. I think that was actually a personal record for me, but I didn't have time to celebrate. Edward threw the car into reverse and sped out of the parking lot.

"Edward, why were we running?" I finally asked as he turned out of the parking lot. A very scared and repulsed look came over his face.

"It…I….Jessica…her thoughts…" he struggled to say as he shook his head and looked down. "I-Bella?" I didn't like that tone.

"What?" I asked in a worried voice.

"What is that in your jacket? Why do you have a big poof right there?"

Crap.

**AN:** Thanks again to my fantastic beta who helped a lot with this chapter, and I'm still sorry for the delay. Now review!


	4. Chapter 4: Dishwashers and Death Threats

**AN:** Another chapter. Hope I haven't waited too long to post. I have a research project to do on an endangered species, and I got stuck with a humpback whale! Not funny! But, still, please don't kill me. I made it long for you!

**Chapter Four:** Dishwashers and Death Threats

**Bella POV**

Dang! He had noticed. I really should have thought about the fact that the ice cream was making a huge, freezing, bulge in my jacket, but who had the time to plan it perfectly? I thought about lying, but I knew that Edward would know. So option A was out of the question. I guess it was time to change the subject.

"I-"

**Alice POV**

Bella was about to tell all to Edward, and for my own personal well being, I couldn't't let that happen. I quickly sat up to jump into the conversation and change the subject before Bella could say anything incriminating. Although, I already knew the answer to what I was about to say. Bella better love me.

**Bella POV**

"So what happened to you in there Edward?" Alice suddenly cut in before I could say anything else. Thank you God! I mean Alice.

"Why are you asking? Didn't you see what happened?" he quickly snapped. Wow. It must have been bad.

"Well...I only saw some of it." she laughed.

"Saw some of what?" I asked. My curiosity suddenly peaked. Edward looked extremely uncomfortable, and his grip on the steering wheel tightened as we flew down the road toward their house. I knew I had to get him to tell me now or else I never would.

"What's the matter Edward?" Alice said playfully from the backseat. "Don't want Bella to know about your stalker and how she-"

"Shut up Alice!" Edward roared to cut her off. Now I was even more interested.

"What exactly did happen?" I asked in a sly tone.

"Bella? Is it really that important?" he asked in a pleading, whiny voice. I couldn't believe him! Yes it was!

"Yes!" I nearly screeched. He let out a long sigh as he looked at my face to see that I had set a serious look on it.

"Well, Jessica was working, stocking shelves actually, when I went to get the bread…" he started to run his hand through his hair as he talked. "She was in my way…and her thoughts…were...so…Oh God...I'm not even going to go there." He gulped. "She… She...pushed me…up against…" Edward started to shake his head from side to side as if the thoughts were toxic, and since they involved Jessica, they probably were.

"I think what Edward is trying to say…" Alice interjected. "Is that Jessica had him pinned against the wall...leaning against him… and was whispering in his ear about taking a break. Her thoughts must have been horrible, because when she touched him-"

"She touched you!" I shouted at Edward. I whirled quickly in my seat to face him with a murderous expression on my face. He grimaced.

"Maybe..." he said cautiously.

"Oh she did, and that's when good old Edward here pushed her off of him and knocked her down and came to find us." Alice finished.

"At least you knocked her down." I muttered as I turned to sit in my seat correctly again. Surprisingly, it was something I didn't even need to do since we were already sitting in the Cullen's drive way. I looked over at Edward and he was looking at me apologetically

"You have nothing to be sorry for Edward. I know you didn't ask for that- you didn't right?"

"NO!" he nearly screamed.

"Didn't think so…" I trailed off.

"You might want to go wash the disease off of yourself…now." Alice chirped from the backseat.

"You're right Alice. I'll be showering if you need anything." He said as he gave me one of his looks.

"OK." I said as I kissed his cheek.

As soon as he was out of the car, I started again.

"Thank you so much Alice!" I said.

"Oh you mean thanks for helping feed your obsession, and getting Edward out of the car so that you can take your ice cream in the house without him knowing about it?" She said as she looked down at her nails in a bored fashion while leaning against the back of the seat.

"Yeah…" I said guiltily as I looked down my beloved Ben & Jerry's I had just taken out form under my jacket. "I'll make it up to you Alice. What I mean is I'll pay you back for getting Edward off of my case when he asked about the ice cream." I said as I met her eyes. There was an evil glint hidden in their depths and I immediately regretted saying anything about payback.

"Alice, I know that look. What am I going to have to do?" I asked as I eyed her.

"Oh….I don't know…how about a makeover and girl night?" she said excitedly. I sighed. After all, I had pretty much asked for this, and if it kept Edward from finding out about how much I liked my ice cream and kept him from taking it away from me, I would do anything.

"OK Alice."

"YAY!" she squealed as she came at me at vampire sped and hugged me tightly.

"Alice…air…" I stuttered.

"Sorry." she said with a sheepish smile. "Now let's go put up your ice cream."

I stashed my ice cream in the far back corner of the Cullen's refrigerator under a pizza for safe keeping. I didn't even trust leaving my ice cream totally exposed in a house in which no one ate regular food. Wow. Maybe I was a little too paranoid that it would end up being a test subject for one of Emmett's oh so glorious experiments with human food- Just like that time with the Dr. Pepper…

_(Flashback)_

_I walk into the kitchen at the Cullen's house to make myself some lunch and see Emmett standing in front of the microwave. _

"_What's up Bella?" he says casually as he stares at the microwave. _

"_Nothing…why are you staring at the microwave like that?"_

"_Oh I just put a bottle of Dr. Pepper in the microwave." He says nonchalantly. _

"_Emmett!"_

"_What?"_

"_You aren't supposed to put plastic bottles in the microwave!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_It melts, and it will-"_

_Suddenly, my sentence is cut off as the microwave lets out a loud bang and rocks up on its side before crashing back down on the counter. I am half crouched behind the counter, and Emmett is standing there wide eyed looking at the microwave before he turns to me and says,_

"_Cool."_

_(End Flashback)_

Yeah, I had a good reason not to leave the one item of food I really wanted out so that Emmett would find it and experiment on it. Thinking about that incident, I put a few more items in front of my Ben & Jerry's so that you couldn't really see it. Perfect. Now he would never find it. Satisfied, I went up stairs so that Alice could commence her torture…I mean makeover, on me.

**Three hours, a new set of pajamas, one curling iron, and five bobby pins later. **

"Okay, now you can look." Alice said as she pushed the last bobby pin in place.

I opened my eyes to see that my hair was curled and tumbled down over my shoulders. My hair was pinned back from my face by my ears with the bobby pins she had put in. I had no makeup on due to the fact that it was night time, we weren't going out, and I would end up just washing it off before I went to bed anyway, but I still looked excellent. The royal blue pajamas she had gotten me, much to my refusal, looked gorgeous on me and showed off my arms. Alice never ceased to amaze me with her skills.

"Thanks Alice." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"No problem." she said happily as she turned off the song 'Nine in the Afternoon' that was streaming out of her laptop. "Now, time for our movie!"

I got up from the chair I was in and turned to see Rose in the doorway.

"So…which is it tonight?" Rosalie asked from her stance in the door.

"Hmm….how about _How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days_?" Alice proposed. "I haven't seen it in forever."

"Sure." I said. I loved that movie.

"Sounds good. Bring the pillows." Rose said with a smile as she dashed out of the door way.

"Okay Bella, grab whatever you want to eat. I've been listening to your stomach for the past twenty minutes." I blushed at the last comment she made. I was in dire need of food though. "Then meet me in Rosalie's room!"

I walked out of the bathroom and down to the kitchen while Alice ran to Rose's room with about ten pillows in her arms. Not wanting to waste time, I went a little too quickly down the stairs, I didn't trip. Wow, I think I was actually getting more coordinated.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. I knew what I wanted, but I would have to be more careful this time. So, instead of taking the whole tub of Ben &Jerry's, I scooped out two scoops and put them in my bowl. Then, I made myself a half of a peanut butter sandwich- a whole one would take too much room away from the ice cream in my stomach. As I was putting the peanut butter up, Emmett came walking into the kitchen. What was it with people randomly popping up in this house? Oh, yeah, they were VAMPIRES!

"Hey, Bella. What are you eating?" He could act innocently curious as much as he wanted, but I knew that he was probably bored and was looking for something to experiment on again.

"What are you doing down here Emmett? Where's Edward?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, Edward said that Alice told him that you guys were watching a movie. So Edward and Jasper are playing _Gears of War,_ and I got tired of watching. I was just looking for something to do." He said feigning innocence. I raised one eyebrow at him.

"What?! Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh…nothing… Just, don't put anything in the microwave, Emmett." I warned him as I grabbed my sandwich and ice cream and walked out the door.

I didn't walk up the stairs as fast as I came down them because this time I had precious cargo in tow. Once I reached the top of the stairs, I could hear the boys video game going, and I smiled as I heard Jasper and Edward arguing over who won. Then, I turned to enter Rosalie's room.

Alice must have seen what I had already because she cast me a wary look as I sat down, but I knew she wouldn't say anything in front of Rose. I sat on the edge of the bed amongst four fluffy pillows, and started to eat my peanut butter sandwich as the movie began to play.

**Forty five minutes later…**

**Rosalie POV**

This was one of my favorite movies, and everything was going great. Although Alice kept giving Bella 'the eye' every few minutes as she happily ate her ice cream. I wondered what was going on, but I didn't want to ask at this point. Everything was going to good to spoil it by asking questions.

But then, I heard Alice whispering so low and fast that Bella couldn't hear, "Emmett Cullen do you have a death wish?" Oh no. What was my husband up to now?

**Alice POV**

I couldn't believe that Bella had gotten her ice cream to eat again! At least this time she actually had other food to go with it so that Edward wouldn't freak out. That thought comforted me somewhat, but then I had a vision.

"Emmett Cullen do you have a death wish?" I hissed so that Bella couldn't hear.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned me back. Even though he was in the kitchen, I could here him loud and clear, but Bella couldn't.

"You know what you are planning on doing." I accused him. "And let me warn you…" I said as I looked over at Bella who was staring at her ice cream in the same way that Gollum stares at the one ring in the _Lord of the Rings_. I could even picture her saying 'my precious' to it. I shook my head and went back to the matter at hand. "She might be the first person to single handedly kill a vampire if you do that."

"It can't be that bad." He said.

"Emmett. I am telling you to not do this."

"Trust me…Bella wouldn't hurt me…"

**Bella POV**

I was thoroughly enjoying my ice cream…and the movie. The only downside was that I occasionally caught Alice giving me hard looks, which I didn't really like, but I just shrugged them off. I knew why she was concerned. But, I was far from being addicted to Chunky Monkey.

I had just took a bite of my Ben & Jerry's, and was savoring the taste, when Alice suddenly got up and said, "I have to…um…go to the bathroom."

I didn't think anything of it at first, and neither did Rose. But as Alice went out the door, I began to really think about what she had said. I swallowed my ice cream and asked Rose.

"Um…Rose…why did Alice leave? Vampires don't use the bathroom." I said confused.

Rose jumped up just as I sat my now empty ice cream bowl down.

"Crap- I wasn't even thinking! Get on my back Bella." Rose said as she paused the movie. "I want to know what is going on. Alice has been acting weird all night long."

I grimaced as she said the last bit because I knew why Alice was acting strange, but I obeyed and hoped up on Rose's back.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep." I gulped. I had never done this with Rosalie, but my fears had virtually no time to surface because we were standing downstairs in seconds.

I opened my eyes to see what Rose had stopped for. We were standing in the kitchen doorway, and Alice was right in front of us. Staring wide eyed at the scene before her. I looked past her and gasped.

The floor was covered in water and soap suds, and sitting in the middle of all of the mess was Emmett. He sat there pouting- facing the dishwasher that had its door open and a strange mixture of steam and smoke coming out of it.

"Emmett what did you do?!" Rose demanded in outrage.

"Well, you know how we have one of those Maytag dishwashers that Alice bought and we never use right?"

We all nodded, but when the dishwasher spit sparks out of it, everyone jumped, and Rose nearly dropped me. Emmett stood up and smiled while Rose and Alice scowled at him. In the middle of our little scene, Edward and Jasper came up behind us.

"Emmett why are you thinking about how cool electricity feels?" Edward said.

"And why am I feeling shocks coming from you?" Jasper asked in confusion.

Edward stopped when he made it to the doorway and observed our little scene. His jaw nearly hit the floor, while Jasper just smiled and shook his head.

"Emmett what in the name of God have you done?" Edward asked incredulously.

Emmett let out a long sigh before starting over. "Well, you know how we have one of those Maytag dishwashers that Alice bought and we never use right?"

All of us shook our head as we hung on to his every word, waiting to hear what he had done this time.

"Well, I got bored when Jasper and you were playing _Gears of war; _so I came down here. That's when I saw you, Bella." Edward smiled at me and took me from Rosalie's back to cradle me in his arms, which freed Rose to put her hands on her hips, before Emmett continued. "I saw the dishwasher, and I was thinking about how cool it would be to actually watch it dissolve the food like it does on the commercial."

A feeling of dread washed over me at the exact moment the words came out of his mouth. No. How could he? But, maybe he didn't, maybe he put something else in the dishwasher.

"Well, I started looking for something to put in there, and I found some ice cream stuffed way back in the fridge. I figured that since it was all the way back there hidden under a lot of stuff, Bella didn't want it. So, I put it in the dishwasher."

"You put the whole tub?" Edward and I asked in disbelief at the same moment. Rose rolled her eyes, Jasper laughed, and Alice gave him an I-told-you-so look. Well, this explains where she went.

"Yes." Emmett said sheepishly. "I put it in for about ten minutes and figured it would be dissolving by then. So…I…opened the door to see it, and that's when all this happened." He said as he gestured to the dishwasher and floor.

It was silent for a long moment until Jasper burst out laughing. Probably from the little tingling feeling that was coming from Emmett since he was getting hit by a few of the shocks that flew from inside the dishwasher. Despite the laughter that was now infecting everyone; I just stood there when Edward put me down and fell to the floor in fits of laughter. That's when I saw the halfway destroyed, wet tub with the Ben & Jerry's logo on it. I walked around the puddle of water and soap on the kitchen floor and picked up the empty tub. I hugged it tightly to my chest- grateful that everyone was too busy laughing to notice the single tear that slid down my cheek.

I quickly wiped it away and snapped back to my senses. I couldn't do this here. Everyone would see, and then I would never be able to get any more Chunky Monkey.

"I promise to not let your brothers and sisters meet the same fate." I whispered very softly, so softly not even Alice, who was giggling on the floor next to me, could here it, and that was when I silently decided that I would find a way to kill Emmett.

Then I threw the container in the trash, and finally allowed myself to be amused at what Emmett had down. I started laughing almost instantly with the help of Jasper, and I giggled even harder when I saw the steaming blob of ice cream that was splattered all over the inside of the dishwasher. Even though it made me feel a pang, and my thoughts of how to destroy Emmett resurface.

**Esme POV**

I was in my room reading when I heard all of the children downstairs start laughing. I wondered what had happened this time. I put down my book to go and see what had occurred.

I followed the sound of laughter into the kitchen to find everyone but Emmett laughing hysterically on the floor. Emmett was standing there allowing himself to be hit by sparks. If possible, I would have exploded when I saw where the sparks were coming from and took in the whole scene.

"Emmett Cullen! What have you done?!" I demanded in shock. Emmett looked at me like a dying cow. "Was the microwave not enough?! And my floors! How could you? Do I even want to know what you did?!"

"I'm sorry Esme." He quickly began to apologize as I scolded him. "I'll do whatever you want to make this up to you. I swear."

All of the kids had stopped laughing, and were now standing to watch the exchange between Emmett and me. Jasper tried to send out calming feeling to cool me down, but he just ended up sending out waves of mild anger and annoyance.

Bella must have been the one that was most effected by Jasper, because she suddenly lunged at Emmett.

**Emmett POV**

I didn't see why Esme and everyone else, who was laughing just a minute ago, was getting so worked up. It was only a dishwasher. It's not like we used it or couldn't replace it anyway.

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I was taken back when Bella lunged at me and knocked me down. She locked her hands around my throat as she sat on my chest.

"Why did you have to use the Chunky Monkey!?" she said so low and viciously that only I could hear.

"What the…Bella…I…." I tried to talk, but I didn't have enough air, and I didn't want to push Bella off of me and hurt her. "A…little...help… Edward?"

Edward pried a fuming Bella off of me, and I started to rub my throat as I sat up. I really should have listened to Alice.

**AN:** Don't you just love Emmett? Review please.


	5. Chapter 5: Jasper the Therapist

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait. This thing called life came up to me and slapped me in the face. In other words, I have been extremely busy, but now that my stupid research project is over- Yay! - I will have more time to type. I will do my best to update at least once a week- maybe more- because I still have other things are keeping me on my toes, and I am sorry that this chapter isn't that good.

But, on a brighter note, thank you to all of my reviewers, and most importantly to my Beta reader who is the most remarkable Beta ever! –Drum roll please- StarySkies2Nite! And, for the record, I almost screamed when I checked my e-mail after posting the last chapter. You guys are awesome. Now, the chapter!

**Chapter Five: **Jasper the Therapist

**Edward POV **

I watched in shock as Bella tackled Emmett and wrapped her hands around his throat. If it weren't for the fact that I had no idea why she did so, I would have laughed at her actions, but that desire was surpassed when Emmett managed to choke out "A... little... help...Edward?"

That coaxed my frozen body into action, and I started to pry Bella off of Emmett. He sat up spitting and sputtering while I held Bella tightly around the waist. I had to know what was going on, and what that was about. So, I asked cautiously.

"Bella," I began slowly, "why did you tackle Emmett?"

**Bella POV **

Edward's words broke through my haze, and I started to shake my head. Damn Jasper! His little wave of anger had sent me over the edge, and I hardly even realized what I was doing. However, I couldn't help but be a little of the fact that I had tackled an exceptionally strong vampire by myself.

"I...don't know." I finally managed to spit out. After that, it was like I couldn't stop what poured out from me, and I was talking rapidly. "I was all laughing and happy one minute, but then, I started to get angry. Next thing I knew, I was choking Emmett." I heaved out a long sigh and leaned against Edward after my little confessional. I looked up to see that everyone was looking at Jasper.

"What!? I couldn't help it that Esme was angry, and made me mad, which in turn annoyed Bella," he said ingenuously.

"I guess you're right." Edward sighed. Rose looked at Emmett and shrugged. Alice walked over to Jasper and hugged him. Esme was still glaring at Emmett who was cowering.

"I _am_ sorry Bella. I didn't know it would affect you like... _that_," Jasper said after a long silence.

"Don't worry about it." I honestly wasn't mad at Jasper because he hadn't affected me that much. I was just glad that now I had an excuse for lashing out like I did that didn't involve me losing my ice cream forever.

"I'm sorry too Bella. But how did I know you were going to eat that? It was shoved all the way in the back of the freezer. I thought it was rancid or something! I'll make it up to you," he said under Esme's hard gaze.

I just nodded.

"Let's go so Emmett can clean this mess up." Alice finally said.

After Emmett's little incident with the dishwasher, Alice, Rose, and I finished our movie. Of course, I fell asleep toward the ending, and woke the next morning in Edward's arms. Since it was Tuesday, I was not back at home. I hadn't had any Chunky Monkey since Saturday, even though Emmett promised to make it up to me, and I had been craving it badly. I needed my Chunky Monkey, which is why I made an impromptu stop at the grocery store in the afternoon.

Edward wouldn't be over until later tonight for some reason. He was probably going on a short hunting trip to get Emmett out of the house because Esme was still a little angry with him for what he did. Therefore, I had decided to pamper myself for one night by making some of my favorite food and having my ice cream that I had been waiting for for a long time. Tonight was going to be perfect.

I made lasagna for dinner, and then I took a long shower. So far, everything was following plan. I grabbed my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ from the dining room table after getting my ice cream and saying goodnight to Charlie. Then, I went up to my room.

I closed my door with a soft thud, and turned on my bedside lamp. I sat the ice cream on my bedside table and started to arrange my pillows so that I would be comfortable to sit up and eat the Ben & Jerry's while reading. Just as I put the last pillow in place, I heard someone say something from the darkness, causing me to jump nearly ten feet in the air.

"So, what are you doing tonight Bella?" I stood there with a pillow in my hand, ready to swing.

"Who are you?" I asked, terrified of the answer.

"Calm down Bella," the person said as they stood from my rocking chair and began to walk into the light. "It's just me- Jasper."

"Don't do that Jasper!" I said as I threw the pillow at him. "Do you want me to have a heart attack?"

"No. And I don't think anybody would be too happy with me if I did," he said as he sat on the far edge of my bed. I followed suit and climbed up to sit crossed legged on my bed with my ice cream.

"What are you eating?" he asked spying my Ben & Jerry's.

"Ice cream," I said quickly. "Why exactly are you here Jasper?"

"Oh, I can't come and see you now? I'm so hurt," he joked, clutching his chest.

"Jasper, since when do you just come over to see me?" I said as I took another bite.

"I do sometimes," Jasper tried to lie.

"No, you don't," I said accusingly. "What are you hiding Jasper?"

"Nothing."

"You're hiding something...your lip's twitching," I said. He sighed, defeated.

"Fine. Alice wanted me to come and talk to you."

"About what?" I asked as I lowered my spoon.

"That," he said, pointing to my bowl.

"Ugh! Does she still think that I am going to become addicted to this?" Jasper nodded a yes. "Well, I'm not!" As soon as the words came out of my mouth, Jasper's phone went off. He flipped it open and began to read the text message that Alice had just sent him.

"She says that you will. But, even if you don't think you will, I should still talk to you because you are having a few emotional issues."

"Like what?" I scoffed.

"Bella, what time did you but that ice cream today?" he asked critically.

"Um... about three o'clock," I responded hesitantly. Where was he going with this anyway?

"Right. We were going past the grocery store then, and the excitement I felt coming out of that place was overwhelming. I almost started bouncing in my seat!"

"Well, how do you know I was the cause of it?" I was slightly offended. I was happy, but not that happy! Well, maybe I was...

"I just have this feeling Bella."

"I don't trust your feelings," I said defensively.

"There's no need to get angry," he said as he calmed me down.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly as I played with a bit if my ice cream before eating it.

"Don't apologize, but seriously, why do you like that stuff so much?" he asked as he turned to mimic my seating position on the bed.

"It tastes good. It makes me happy. It helps me stay awake," I answered. Jasper nodded again.

"Do you need it?"

"No," I replied quickly. Dang, that was a little too quick!

"Why did you buy four tubs then?" What was this, twenty questions?

"Charlie might want some, and it was a two for one deal. How could I pass it up?" I said in an ambiguous tone.

"So you're an impulse shopper now?" he accused.

"I'm not Alice, Jasper!" Jasper's cell phone rang again and he groaned as he pulled it back out.

"Alice says 'shut up.'"

"Tell Alice to go find a sale and get happy!" Jasper looked shocked as his phone beeped again.

"Now, just for that, she is giving you a makeover the next time you come over," he announced as he stared at the tiny screen, smirking. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?!

"Whatever. But, my ice cream is really good," I said to get back on topic.

"It smells pretty good." What!? What did he just say? Oh God was he smelling food now? But, wait... he said it _smelt_ good?

"Just 'pretty good?'" I was skeptical.

"Well, Alice might kill me for saying this and 'feeding your addiction' as she calls it, but I would probably eat it a lot too if I were human and it tastes good, because it smells really good instead of just pretty good to be honest." Wow. I wasn't so alone anymore.

"Really?" I asked as I started to form a plan. "I can go get some more if you want to smell it."

"No. Bella-" he sighed. "-I am here to stop you from eating ice cream- not encourage you to eat more."

"Why?"

"I already told you. Alice is afraid you'll become addicted to Chunky Monkey."

"But why is that such a bad thing if I _were_ to become addicted to it?" I asked critically. I could understand that addiction wasn't healthy, but this was _not_ an addiction.

"Well..." he started. "From what I gather it's not that healthy, and you shouldn't eat it that much anyway."

"I haven't had that much. I'll be right back," I said as I got up and started to go for the door. Jasper was in front of me in a second.

"I'm sorry Bella, but Alice told me not to let you do that."

"Why?" I asked. Suddenly, I was getting upset and angry. "She thinks I'm fat doesn't she? You think I am fat? Edward does too, huh? You all do! That's why you want me to stop eating it!" I nearly yelled at him as tears started to stream down my face.

**Jasper POV**

This was not going well at all. Alice had only told me to come over to Bella's house and stop her from eating a massive amount of ice cream to stay awake while she was waiting for Edward. Simple enough, or so I thought. I stood there in front of her dumbfounded as she began to get upset and angry for no reason. Well, other than I wouldn't let her go get her ice cream. I began to get upset and angry with her. Why did Alice send me of all people to do this?

"Bella, I never said that you were fat, just calm down," I said as I attempted to soothe her, but she just kept getting more upset, and now I was too.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't help it that I was getting more and more upset. Jasper wasn't helping at all, and I felt so horrible.

"Then why won't you let me get anymore!" I cried as I threw another pillow at him and sunk down to the floor.

"Bella, it's not healthy for you-" he started to say.

"I don't care! You know what?" I asked as I stood up. "Just leave!" I pointed towards the window.

"Bella…" Jasper tried to soothe me again. "Please just calm down. I am sure I can explain this to you if you would just let me," he pleaded. I picked up my bowl and threw the dirty spoon at him. Chunky Monkey splattered all over his shirt as the spoon made contact with him. At least Alice had a reason to buy a new one now…

"I said go!" I insisted as I threw another pillow at him.

"Fine, fine. I'm going, see?" he said.

Jasper backed toward my window as he saw me reaching for the lamp.

**AN: **Sorry, I know it's short, but I wanted to update. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

**AN: **Okay. First of all, please don't kill me. I have been sick, and I couldn't go out in the sun for five days while I was on this medication so I was technically a vampire. Sorry for the wait. Now, here is the chapter…

**Chapter Six:** Plans

**Bella POV**

I crumpled down on my bed after Jasper left. What just happened? I practically just had a mental breakdown over ice cream, and the fact that Jasper thought I was going to get fat.

I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand and got up. There was only one thing that would make me feel better right now. I grabbed my bowl and startedto walk down stairs. 

I immediately went for the freezer. Not even noticing that Charlie was grabbing some food too. 

"Bells..." he asked me in a worried voice. "Are you okay?" 

"Huh? Yeah, why?" 

"You look like you've been crying." he started hesitantly. 

"Oh..." I needed to think of a lie quick. "I was...just..." I was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. "I'll get it." I said as I rushed to the phone. Aka my savior. 

"Hello?"

"Do you love me or do you love me?" a high pitched voice asked from the other end of the line. 

"Alice..." I sighed in relief. 

"That's what I thought. Fear no more Bella. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Wha- why?" I got no response because she hung up on me. 

"Who was that Bells?" Charlie asked as he scanned the contents of the freezer. To my horror he pulled out my ice cream. 

"Alice."I said without emotion. My eyes were fixed on what was in his hands- following them the same way a cat watches a ball of yarn move back and forth. 

"What did she want?" he kept questioning as he went for a spoon. No. This wasn't happening. 

I watched- horror stricken. It seemed like he was moving in slow motion. The only thing that existed- in my world- was Charlie's spoon that was moving toward my beautiful Chunky Monkey. 

"Bells!" Charlie's voice and snapping fingers right in front of my face finally jerked me out of my daze. 

"What?" I said as I glanced nervously from him, to the spoon, to the Chunky Monkey, and back. 

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked with obvious worry in his eyes. 

"Oh, yeah, I just spaced out for a minute." Buy the lie already!

"Well, you look like you've been crying." He raised one eyebrow at my warily. 

"I was. My book was...really sad. I couldn't help it." Oh please believe this. 

"Oh...okay then." he said. 

I heard a rapid knocking on the door, and grudgingly went to open it. I knew it was Alice, but then again she was helping me... 

"Helloooo Bella." she chirped- way too excited. 

"Hey, Alice." 

"Well who killed your puppy?" 

"I don't have a puppy."

"It's a figure of speech."

"Why are you here exactly?" I asked asI looked over my shoulder. I almost fainted when I saw Charlie taking two huge scoops out of the ice cream tub. I tightened my grip on the door sill and turned back to Alice. 

"You know why." she said as she gave me 'the look'. I stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind me. "Bella this has to stop." she lit into me once the door was closed. 

"What has to stop? I thought you were here to save me not give me the third degree."

"Part of it was saving you, but don't play dumb. I saw what happened between you and Jasper. I Googled it Bella…" she said as she started to wave papers in front of my face. "Those are key signs of obsession that you showed."

"Oh please Alice." I said asI swatted her hand down. 

"No Bella." she said being deadly serious. "Your little love affair with Chunky Monkey is over as of tomorrow. Just thought you should know." With that, Alice turned and left- leaving me stunned. She was serious.

I walked back into the house and nearly flew to the freezer. 

"Who was at the door Bells?" Charlie called form his seat in the living room. 

"Alice." I called as I grabbed two tubs of ice cream out of the fridge. 

"What did she want? She didn't need anything did she?" Was it just me or did Charlie seem to be full of questions tonight? I had to make him stop. 

"She just wanted to remind about something we have to do tomorrow at school for one of our classes." I spotted an old robe from my grandparents that I had but never wore, and threw it on. Two tubs of Chunky Monkey were cradled in one arm- that would be facing away from Charlie- awkwardly under the robe. "I'm going to bed Ch- Dad. I'm really tired." I announced and faked a yawn as I started to awkwardly ascend the stairs. 

"Oh, see you in the morning." he called, and I nodded. 

Once I was in my room. I discarded the robe and let it fall on the floor. I shifted to the tubs to where I had them in both arms wrapped around them.Carefully,I started to sit the tubs down on my night stand where the bowl had been. I remade my mound of pillows and picked up WutheringHeights from off the floor. I climbed into bed, and once I was comfortable, I pried the lid off of the first tub of ice cream and commenced my feast. 

**An Hour and a half later**

I had completely finished one tub of Ben &Jerry's and was about to start working on the second when I began to have trouble sitting still. All that sugar was finally starting to get to me. I had to get up and move or else I wouldn't be able to stop twitching. I flipped my alarm clock over to its radio setting and started to fiddle with the stations. 

Hardly any of the stations got great reception, but I finally found one that didn't play oldies to work. I jumped up off my bed when this happened. I couldn't dance, which was not surprising since I normally didn't and it gave me a greater chance to fall. However, the urge to move made me dance. Pacing simply wasn't enough. 

**Edward POV**

I had just returned from taking Emmett on a short hunting trip. He was more of a nuisance than anything. He better thank me for saving him from the wrath of Esme, but right now, I was just excited that I got to see Bella again.

I ran at top speed to her house- as usual-, and jumped up outside of her window. I was surprised to find it closed. What was going on? Why was the window closed? I hadn't done anything that I could think of. I peered through the window, puzzled, trying to see what was happening through her thin curtain. I was shocked by what I saw. 

Bella was dancing! My Bella was dancing! Oh God this was either very good or very bad. I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips as I watched her stumble about the room while attempting to dance to "Cyclone". 

As I sat there outside her window and watched her dance, someone came up to sit by me. I was so engrossed in watching Bella that I nearly fell off the roof when the person beside me spoke- making me aware of their presence. It was Alice. 

"Hey, Edward." She said a bit nervously. 

"Hey, Alice." I said as I sat back upright. "What are you doing here?" 

"Well, I had a vision about this, and I had to get it on film." She flashed me a huge smile a she pulled out a mini camcorder. 

"Alice that's not very nice." I warned her. "Did you ever think that Bella might not want you to film her…" I looked inside to see Bella fall on her butt as she tried to dance. "...dancing."

"Sure." She scoffed as she hit record, and Bella stood back up. 

"Are you sure there's no other reason you're here Alice?" I raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Um…yeah." she said tensely. 

"Then why do you keep singing Boys Like Girls in your head?"

"I heard them on the radio…" she muttered. 

"Alice what are you hiding form me?" she had my full attention now. I knew that she only sang in her head to either annoy me or hide something from me. I was going with the latter on this one. 

"Nothing." She squeaked. 

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Are too."

"Ha! Spill it!" I said triumphantly as she hissed and stopped recording. 

"Okay, Okay, but just remember that when all this started I had no idea." She pleaded. 

"When what started?" I asked as I leaned back against the roof of the house. Alice hung her head guilty and leaned against the wall beside Bella's window like me. 

"I'm getting there." The guilt was obvious in her voice. "Okay…" she took a deep breath. "IknowwhyBellahasbeenactingstrange." She said so fast I almost didn't catch it. 

"And why would that be?" I asked after a moment. 

"Bella has an addiction." 

"To what?" I was concerned now. 

"Chunky Monkey." 

"What the heck is that?"

"Ice cream." 

"You can't be serious." I said as I started to laugh. "Being addicted to a food is just ridiculous. Is it even possible?"

"Yes." She said as she looked up at me- the answer evident in her eyes. "And Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey flavored ice cream is the reason why Bella is…" Alice stopped for a second when a banging noise and stumbling was heard form inside Bella's room followed by an "ow". "…behaving like she is."

"So you are telling me that my Bella has been acting nervous and jumpy for the past few days because of ice cream?" Alice nodded yes.

"I just thought she played truth or dare with Emmett again or something."

"No, she learned her lesson about that the first time." 

Silence fell upon as we both sat there wrapped up in our own thoughts. I just couldn't believe that Bella was addicted to a food. I had never even heard of that happening, but I guess it's possible. I just had to figure out what to do. 

**Alice POV**

I told Edward everything because, in all honesty, he deserved to know. Bella had nearly replaced Edward as her fiancé with Chunky Monkey. Plus, I saw that he had a better reaction to all of this if I told him now, rather than just letting him find out like he would have. So, I technically did Bella a favor. 

"What is the plan?" Edward finally asked me. I looked up from my jacket to see a determined look on his face. 

"Well, we have to make her stop eating it. It's not healthy for her." I said. 

"I know that, Alice." 

"Okay…well, I was planning on….

**Edward POV**

I listened to Alice's plan intently. It made perfect sense, and it was simple. I just hoped that it went over well. 

"Okay Alice. Are you sure though?" I asked once she finished her explanation. 

"Yep." She said. "It'll work." 

"Good." I said as Bella belted out the lyrics to some pop song. "Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow." She confirmed. 

**Bella POV**

I drifted in and out of sleep for a few minutes before finally waking. I couldn't help but feel like something was missing though. Edward. Where was he? Oh, right, I had closed my window last night. I stole a glance at my night stand to see the two empty tubs of Ben & Jerry's from last night. I groaned as I let my head fall back on the pillow. 

After lying there for a few minutes, feeling like a ton of delicious bricks were in my stomach, I realized I needed to get up and get moving. I zoomed through my usual morning routine, and I was sitting in my truck on the way to school in no time. I really would have been late, but my binge last night had left absolutely no room in my stomach for any food this morning. So, I was able to skip breakfast and be right on time. 

Edward greeted me with the usual kiss, and I headed off for class. 

**Skip to Lunch…**

I walked into the cafeteria and sat down with the Jasper. He was the only one there since Rose and Emmett had 'graduated' and Alice and Edward were no where to be seen. 

"Jasper, where are Edward and Alice?" 

"Oh…Alice wanted to go shopping. You know Alice. There was a sale. Esme needed Edward to…help with some things around the house." He said. I couldn't help but notice that he seemed a bit nervous, and he kept fidgeting. Plus, he had rambled a bit, and Jasper never rambles. That's my job. 

"Oh." I said. "You sure?"

"Huh?...Yeah." I just nodded in response to his comment. Something didn't seem completely right. I kept feeling like I should remember something important. The thought was nagging me. 

"Jasper, where is Alice shopping at?" I went rigid. Her comment from last night kept running through my head, and Jasper's remark would decide whether or not I peeled out of the parking lot in my truck or finished the school day. 

"Bloomingdales." he said convincingly. 

Hmmm…I thought about this for a long time. She had said something about them having a sale a few days ago. I guess everything was okay. There was no reason to take Alice seriously- was there?

**AN: **Sorry it's not that long but it sets up basically everything else that's going to happen for the next few chapters. Please forgive any typos I reread it once I think, but nobodies perfect. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Chunky Fashion Blues

**AN: **I honestly wouldn't blame you guys if you wanted you kill me. I know that this chapter is WAY over due, and I am so sorry about that. Between finally getting a vacation and everything else that has been thrown my way, I have barely found time to write. So, know that I appreciate those of you who are still reading and reviewing. Once again, I am just going to say that you should look for updates about once a week. But, I should be able to update a lot more now and make those deadlines. So keep reading! Oh, and part of this is for **Dazzled Dragonfly**, you'll know what part!

**Chapter Seven:** Chunky Fashion Blues

**Bella POV **

A bit paranoid, I somehow managed to make it through the school day. When I walked out of the building to see Edward waiting for me, all of my paranoia was virtually gone. It would have been eradicated completely, but Alice was still missing. Hopefully she was still shopping, and she wouldn't bombard me with new clothes. I winced a little at the thought. But, I still had hope.

"Hello Beautiful." Edward said into my hair as I hugged him close.

"Hi. Where were you at lunch?' I asked him as I pulled back to look at his face. "Jasper said you were helping Esme."

"I was." He told me before he kissed me. When I absolutely needed to breathe, even though I didn't exactly remember how, I broke the kiss.

"Did Esme have you doing anything too hard?" I inquired after a moment of silence.

"No, she just had me move a few pieces of furniture around in the house."

"But, you all have super strength. Why would she need you to do it?" my brows were knitted in confusion. He gazed at me for a few seconds; then he answered my question.

"Well, yes, but when you have to take apart the furniture, then it gets kind of sticky because you can't let go of one piece without the other falling to the floor and breaking."

"Oh." I said simply. I was still confused, but asking him wasn't helping anything. So, I let it go. It didn't matter anyway. Edward wouldn't lie to me. Right?

"I need to go. Jasper needs a ride, but I'll be over later." He told me and gave me a chaste kiss that still left me breathless.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I said as I detached myself from him and got in my truck.

I parked in my spot in the driveway as usual. Charlie wasn't home yet, and I had at least an hour before Edward came over or Charlie was home. Perfect. I hoped out of my truck with a little extra spring in my step. The only thing running through my mind was that I still a tub of ice cream to finish off. Sprightly, I unlocked the door and swung it open. I threw my book sack on the floor and went straight for the freezer. I could make dinner later.

Grinning like an idiot, I pulled the door to the freezer open and started looking for my ice cream. I didn't see it in the same spot that I thought I had left it in. This confused me. Why wasn't it in the same spot? Had Charlie moved it? Did I eat it and not realize it? No. I knew that option one and two were out because I had checked on it this morning before I left the house. That way I would know whether or not I needed to stop by the Thrift Way after school. So, WHERE WAS MY BEN & JERRY'S?

I felt like something big was escaping my attention as I paced nervously back and forth around the kitchen. This wasn't good. Wasn't good at all. And what was it that I couldn't remember? Ah! This was all so stupid. I just needed to calm down. After I did so, I would open the freezer door and find my Chunky Monkey right in the spot where I had left it this morning. Everything would be okay if I could get a hold of myself. I started to take deep breaths in order to calm myself. _It's okay Bella. You will open the fridge door and your ice cream will be sitting right there where you left it. Your baby will be okay..._I kept thinking. When I thought I was sufficiently calm, I grabbed a hold of the handle to the freezer and closed my eyes. I pulled open the door.

Slowly I began to open my eyes. Maybe it would appear if I gave it enough time. But, when they were fully open, it still was not there. Why? Why me?! All I wanted was some ice cream to fix a slightly bad day! It's not like it was drugs! And I was not addicted to it. Besides, ice cream isn't that unhealthy for you anyway. It has nuts and bananas in it. Those are healthy foods! I just couldn't take it anymore. Clueless, emotionally fried, and upset, I fell to the floor sobbing.

**Edward POV**

"Alice!" I came storming out of my room.

Wasting no time, I ran to Alice's room. She was sitting on her bed reading some fashion magazine as always. How could she be so calm with what she had just seen? There was no way I could be calm- not when the love of my existence was lying on her kitchen floor sobbing. But, she was so absorbed in whatever she was reading that she didn't even notice me. I walked over to her and clapped my hands as loud as I could right by her ear. Still, no response came from her. What was wrong with her?

"Alice! Alice...MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!" I screamed in her face rudely. I couldn't help it. Her unresponsiveness was driving me insane.

Finally, out of desperation, I ripped the magazine right out of her tiny hands. When I did so, it was like setting off a bomb.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you give me back my magazine right now!" she shrieked as she tried to jump up and reach the magazine I was holding above my head.

"Well, it was the only way I could get your attention Alice. I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to you." I tried to tell her.

"It can't be that important." She rolled her eyes at my concern and tried to jump for the magazine again as I froze.

"Not that important?" I asked in shock. My hand fell to my side. Alice promptly snatched the magazine out of it and hoped back up on the bed as I stood gawking at her nonchalance.

"Ohh...Edward look at these red heels!" she squealed again. "Aren't they just to die for?" **(No pun intended)** I walked over behind her and looked at the pair of shoes she was drooling over. "Wouldn't they look great with my top?"

"Oh, those are cute. But I don't think they would go very well with the top you have on now." I said critically.

"Edward! You have no fashion sense what so ever! Those would go beautifully with my shirt." she said as she slapped my arm lightly.

"I just don't see it." I said and shrugged my shoulders. "But, those would go great with your shirt." I pointed to a pair on the next page that was dark brown.

"Ugh! No, not with THIS shirt. They are cute though. I just need Rose for this." she admitted.

"Did I hear my name?" Rose was suddenly in the door way and walking toward us. When she saw what Alice was looking at, her face lit up and she jumped on the bed next to Alice.

"Yes, I needed you. Edward thinks that these shoes would go great with this top." Alice said to mock me.

"No, no, no. But those would." Rose pointed to the same pair that Alice had.

"That's what I said, but Edward here thinks differently."

"Well, I think the brown brings out the cream color in your shirt more than the red." I defended myself.

"As if. Remind us to never let you dress Bella. You will have her wearing polka dots and plaid." Rose accused.

The mention of Bella's name brought me out of my stupor and reminded me why I had come to Alice in the first place. How had I got caught up in talking about shoes with Rose and Alice?

"Alice that reminds me why I came to you." I said.

"Was it for my unmatched fashion expertise or something else because God knows you need the first?" She stated matter-of-factly.

"It was because of what you saw." I said in irritation.

"Oh, what did you see? I wanna know!" Rose said.

"Well, I-" Alice began in the same fashion that all girls do when they are divulging juicy gossip.

"Alice!" I thundered.

"What, she'll hear anyway." She simply stated.

"Fine. Will she be okay though?" I asked. But, Alice didn't hear me. She went right into telling Rose and ignored me.

"Okay, well, I had this vision of Bella scrunched up in a little ball and sobbing her heart out on her kitchen floor." Alice said. _Because she couldn't find her ice cream..._she added for me and not Rose.

"Oh my gosh, is she going to be okay?" Rose asked when Alice was done.

"Yeah..." she said as she glanced at the clock. Why does Rose get an answer and I don't? This was so seriously messed up. "In about ten minutes when Charlie gets home."

"Should I-" I began to ask but was cut off by Rose.

"Go to her! Why are you still standing here?" she screeched and started to shoo me from the room.

"No." Alice stopped her. "Bella needs to work through this alone. Let her be." Alice said like sage.

"I...You...but...ARGH! Fine!" I yelled in frustration as I stormed back to my room.

**Rose POV**

"What is wrong with him?" I asked Alice.

"You really wanna know?" she asked me with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes!" I said eagerly.

"Okay, well you see..."

**Edward POV**

I couldn't handle it anymore. I locked myself in my room and put on the loudest music I had. I just wanted to be alone. First of all, I couldn't go to Bella even though I desperately wanted to because apparently Alice the Wise One thought she needed to work on her issues by herself. Secondly, in some twisted way, Alice had gotten me to talk fashion with her and Rose. Then insulted my taste!

If I could cry, I would have been bawling. Life was so unfair at the moment.

**Bella POV**

The sound of a car in the driveway made me hoist myself up off the floor. I had quit crying a while ago, but I hadn't bothered to move since. Standing, I brushed myself off and composed myself in the blurred reflection that the oven gave me. It wasn't the best, but Charlie wouldn't be able to tell I had been crying, and I surely didn't look like I had done it on the kitchen floor.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie called as he stepped through the door. "What's for dinner?" Crap. I internally groaned. I had forgotten about that.

"Um..." I started calculating how long it would take me to make each thing in my head. Not enough time for anything really decent. "...we have a lot of leftover lasagna that I wanted to eat." I blurted out. At least it was true, and plausible.

"Oh, okay." Charlie said. Thank God he had gotten used to eating leftovers in his time alone.

"Alright then. I'm just going to go up and do some homework." I said. I grabbed my book sack and went upstairs without further questioning.

Once my door was closed, I flung my book sack on the floor and flung myself across my bed hopelessly. Tonight wouldn't be a good night. I had no ice cream. No Edward. And no hope of getting either one.

**AN:** Awe...Poor Bella. The detox begins! Review please!


	8. Note

**AN: **I am sure that you guys are probably going to be pretty upset, but I am putting this story on hold, for now. But, I WILL FINISH BELLA'S ADDICTION- promise. It's just that I don't really have the inspiration or ideas to finish this story yet. So, I am going to write up a few chapters in my spare time and then post them when I get ahead so that I can get back to posting regularly. I would like to say that I have a valid excuse for not writing, but I don't. I've just been lazy with this story and found other things to do all summer long. Plus, I have been cheating. Sorry!

By cheating I mean working on another story. It's titled Roomies and I have posted it on fiction press. Oh yes, be shocked and awed! This one is original! I have six chapters of it posted, and I have been working on it, which is why Bella's Addiction hasn't been being worked on. Here's the link to it: /s/2478607/1/Roomies (If the link doesn't show just search for the story on or me- I have the same name there as I do here.)

As always, reviews are much appreciated.

Once again, I am sorry. So, please don't kill me. Just go read my other story! And, keep looking for when I update next.


End file.
